Mick Fleetwood
The Senders The Cheynes were a London-based beat band of the early 60's, with a hard, blues-influenced sound, which emerged from an amateur three-piece band called The Senders, who Were formed around August/September 1962 and featured Edward 'Eddy' Lynch on vocals, guitar, and harp, formerly of Eddy and The Cascades, Peter Hollis on vocals and bass, plus several unnamed drummers who would take turns in rehearsals and gigs. In July 1963 their manager Peter Bardens brought in his neighbour friend Mick Fleetwood to play drums. July ??, 1963 The Mandrake Club, London, ENG (After a week or so of rehearsals, The Senders new lineup perfomed together for the first time, playing six nights a week from Monday to Saturday, as house band at the Mandrake Club. Their manager of two weeks, Peter Bardens, who had got the gig for them, could see straight away that they were short on the variety needed for a night club (at the time they mostly did covers of The Shadows), so the first week he sat-in on piano and then officialy joined the band for the second week. Peter Hollis then suggested the name of the band should be changed to The Cheynes, after a fashionable street in Chelsea, central London, called Cheyne Walk) The Cheynes Line-Up (JULY ??, 1963 - MARCH 30, 1964) *Eddy Lynch - vocals, guitar, and harp *Peter Hollis - vocals and bass *Mick Fleetwood - drums *Peter Bardens - vocals, piano ??, 1963 The Mandrake Club, London, ENG (The Cheynes played here as house band six night a week from Monday to Saturday, during either August, November or December) October 19, 1963 Cavern Club, Liverpool, ENG (with The Kubas, The Panthers, The Mission Men & Vince Earl and The Talismen) October 27, 1963 Blue Angel, Liverpool, ENG December ?, 1963 Kimbells Ballroom, Southsea, ENG December 7, 1963 Marlborough Hall, YMCA Building, Halifax, ENG (with Eddie Langton & Kim Roberts) 1964 January 5, 1964 Rex Cinema, Haslemere, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30, supporting The Ronettes, Joe Brown and His Bruvvers, Marty Wilde and The Wildcats & (compere) Al Paige. The Cheynes also served as The Ronettes' backing band) Group Scene '64 (The Rolling Stones, The Ronettes, Swinging Blue Jeans, Dave Berry & The Cruisers, Marty Wilde & The Wildcats, The Cheynes & (compere) Al Paige) Different groups appeared at other venues Bern Elliot & The Fenmen Johnny Kidd & The Pirates Joe Brown & The Bruvvers Freddie & The Dreamers January 6, 1964 Harrow Granada, London, ENG The Cheynes embarked on their first full-lenght tour of Britain. The itinerary was a 14-date twice nightly package tour promoted by George Cooper Organisation. The band, together with The Swinging Blue Jeans, Dave Berry and The Cruisers, and Marty Wilde and The Wildcats, supported the headliners The Rolling Stones, and the Afro-American all-girl vocal group The Ronettes. Al Paige was the compere. By the way, The Cheynes also served as The Ronettes' backing band for the entire tour. January 7, 1964 Adelphi, Slough, ENG The Cheynes were on the bill along with The Ronettes, The Rolling Stones, The Swinging Blue Jeans, Dave Berry and The Cruisers, and Marty Wilde and The Wildcats. Al Paige was the compere. January 8, 1964 Granada Theatre, Maidstone, ENG The Cheynes were on the bill along with The Ronettes, The Rolling Stones, The Swinging Blue Jeans, Dave Berry and The Cruisers, and Marty Wilde and The Wildcats. Al Paige was the compere. January 9, 1964 Granada, Kettering, ENG (2 shows 7.00 & 9.10) January 10, 1964 Walthamstow Granada, London, ENG (2 shows 7.00 & 9.00, Bern Elliott and The Fenmen also appeared) January 12, 1964 Tooting Granada, London, ENG (2 shows, Bern Elliott and The Fenmen also appeared) January 14, 1964 Granada, Mansfield, ENG January 15, 1964 Granada, Bedford, ENG (2 shows 7.00 & 9.10) January 19, 1964 Granada, Coventry, ENG (2 shows, Patrick Dane and The Quiet Five, The Barron Knights & Freddie and The Dreamers also appeared) January 20, 1964 Woolwich Granada, London, ENG (2 shows 7.00 & 9.10, with Johnny Kidd and The Pirates instead of Dave Berry and The Cruisers) January 21, 1964 Granada, Aylesbury, ENG (2 shows 7.00 & 9.10, with Heinz And The Saints & Linda Doll and The Puppets instead of The Swinging Blue Jeans & Dave Berry and The Cruisers) January 22, 1964 Granada, Shrewsbury, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) January 26, 1964 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG (2 shows, Patrick Dane and The Quiet Five, The Barron Knights featuring Duke D'Mond & Freddie and The Dreamers also appeared. Stan Van was the compere) January 27, 1964 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows) February 3, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG (with John Mayall’s Bluesbreakers) February 10, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG (with Manfred Mann & Sonny Boy Williamson II, who the band also backed) February 17, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG (with John Mayall’s Bluesbreakers) February 24, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG (with John Mayall’s Bluesbreakers) February 29, 1964 Coronation Hall, Kingston upon Thames, ENG ('Non-Stop Shake! Twist! & Rave!', with The Zombies) March 2, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG (with John Mayall’s Bluesbreakers) March 16, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG (with Zoot Money's Big Roll Band) March 23, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG (with John Mayall’s Bluesbreakers) March 30, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG (with Manfred Mann. Eddie Lynch's last gig with The Cheynes) Line-Up (JULY ??, 1963 - MARCH 30, 1964) *Roger Peacock - lead vocals *Phil Sawyer - guitar *Peter Hollis - vocals and bass *Mick Fleetwood - drums *Peter Bardens - vocals, piano May 7, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Bluebirds) May 14, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Bluebirds) June 1, 1964 Flamingo Club, London, ENG (with John Lee Hooker & John Mayall’s Bluesbreakers) June 6, 1964 The Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG (cancelled. The Cheynes were originally scheduled to play here, but were double booked so were replaced by The Yardbirds) June 6, 1964 Corporation Hotel, Derby, ENG June 20, 1964 The Attic Club, Hounslow, ENG (with The Kingbees & The Roosters) June 30, 1964 Aylesbury Bluesville, Borough Assembly Hall, Aylesbury, ENG (with The Animals) July ?, 1964 Flamingo Club, London, ENG (with The Shanes) August 11, 1964 Aylesbury Bluesville, Borough Assembly Hall, Aylesbury, ENG October 10, 1964 Ricky-Tick, Windsor, ENG October 18, 1964 Beat Scene Club, Wolsey Hall, Cheshunt, ENG October 25, 1964 The Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG November 9, 1964 Galaxy Club, Town Hall, Basingstoke, ENG (supported by The Ad-dicts) December 22, 1964 Aylesbury Bluesville, Borough Assembly Hall, Aylesbury, ENG 1965 March 12-13, 1965 Club A' Gogo, Newcastle upon Tyne, ENG (with (12th) The Dawnbreakers & (13th) The St. Louis Union) March 16, 1965 Aylesbury Bluesville, Borough Assembly Hall, Aylesbury, ENG April 1965 The Cheynes split up. Peter Bardens went on to play with Them and later with Peter B's Looners, Shotgun Express, Julian Covey and The Machine, Love Affair, The Mike Cotton Sound, The Village, The Marsupilami, Camel, Van Morrison, The Keats and finally released several solo albums. Roger Peacock went on to play with The Mark Leeman Five, Dave Anthony's Moods, The Trip and The Primitives, before he released a solo single in 1970 as 'Peacock', and finally retired from the music scene to became a decorator. Phil Sawyer went on to play with Johnny Dean and The Deacons, Les Fleur De Lys, Shotgun Express and Spencer Davis Group. Peter Hollis relocated to France where he played with Johnny Hallyday He returned to London several years later where he played again with his old bandmate Eddy Lynch in Washington Irving (aka Irving Washington). Mick Fleetwood went on to play with The Bo Street Runners, Peter B's Looners, Shotgun Express, John Mayall's Bluesbreakers and Fleetwood Mac. Peter B's Looners January 1, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (supported by The Defiants)